Jake and the Neverland Pirates-Jake's memory
by Albedo66
Summary: Jake is the fearless leader of the Neverland Pirates. He has a memory that is untouchable. However one horrid event occurs that shatters Jake's world and sends the Neverland Pirates into panic. Will Jake ever be the same again? And how is Captain Hook involved?
1. Chapter 1 One bad coconut

Jake and the Neverland Pirates

Jake's Memory

**Authors note: **Ahoy mateys, this is my first story of this show. It is a tad dramatic unlike the show's safe feeling, but, it has heart and the character's lives are turned upside down in a way that might forever shake their core group. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

CH.1: One wrong Coconut

Jake held the steering wheel of Bucky, the pirate ship, and stared out at the great expanse of blue ocean water before him. He and his friends had sailed the Never sea countless times and he never found himself tired of it at all. To him the areas they had explored always offered a new tale to unravel and long as he had his memories he would always add onto them to piece together one heck of an adventure. The wind was in their favor as it hit the sails of Bucky sending them to the West. All was clear ahead and no sign of the Jolly Roger to deal with it. Taking a breath of the fresh sea air he looked down to see Cubby and Izzy talking. Hearing the flap of wings he saw Scully land just before him.

"Ahoy there Jake," Scully greeted, "all is well at the helm?" Scully looked at Jake closely and saw he seemed mildly distracted today. He wondered what was up and as his friend seemed to shake away any questions of his wellbeing his voice retained its youthful chipperness.

"The wind is fair and no trouble is afoul…all is well." Jake of course was lying as he found Cubby and Izzy's conversation distracting. It was no secret he had a crush on Izzy and every time he tried to have a word alone with her…there was Cubby. He knew it was hard, what with there only being one girl on the ship, but still…it seemed so unfair…like he was plotting something?

"Jake, if you are well, what in crackers are you doing staring down at Izzy and Cubby?" Scully's tone changed and Jake was shaken out of his thoughts.

"I, uh, am just curious what they are talking about," Jake laughed nervously and turned the wheel slightly to maintain some form of stability. The worse kind of Captain or leader was one who didn't have their head on straight.

"Why don't you ask them?" Scully inquired. He didn't see the harm, what with them being such good friends and all.

"I-I think I will do that…just not right now…" Jake lowered his eyes and hoped that was all the conversation Scully had for him. It was a little unnerving and he would be ashamed to ask his friend to eavesdrop on his two best friends…if this persisted.

"Alright…oh no…Jolly Roger approaching fast!" Scully's screech brought the crew to alert and Jake spun the wheel to avoid crashing into the Pirate ship.

"Ahoy you little brats…prepare to be boarded this instance!" Captain Hook yelled from the deck of his dreaded pirate ship.

"Fraid' not Captain…we have other plans today…so we're booked." Jake felt the wind push at the sails and they shoved off.

"Smee…prepare to load the canons!" Captain Hook had given his other two crew mates a day off because they wanted to write new songs. He swore all they did was sing and jig about the deck like it was a kiddy show or something.

"Jake the Captain is about to fire on us!" Scully yelled in alarm. A hit from behind would definitely do damage and battle was not in Bucky's favor.

"At this rate we won't make it to the hideout!" Izzy was scared and her voice left little doubt of that. She was looking over the side and seeing the Jolly Roger gaining on them. "Jake maybe I should use the pixie dust…seeing how this is an emergency-."

"Izzy it would require too much pixie dust just to lift Bucky up. Don't you remember what Peter told us about Tink's dust? Chances are we won't need to lift, we just have to dodge the Captain till he loses patience."

"Smee…where is that blasted canon fire? Those puny wannabee pirates are getting away!" Hook fumed from behind the steering wheel, his hooked hand waving out furiously. He would not let Jake make a mockery of the good pirate code, not while he lived.

"Here it is Captain…one canon ready to fire." Smee stood before the canon and could see the ship Bucky still before them. Lighting the fuse he held his ears close and waited.

"Jake…what are you doing?" Scully asked. He watched his friend closely and just as the sound of canon fire sounded in the distance Jake spun the wheel and the cannonball screamed past them and into the trees.

"Blast…it missed! Smee ready another canon and this time keep sight of the target!" Hook was losing his patience and if he did he would likely wait another day. They only had a short supply of cannonballs and should they miss again they would have to visit the further islands out for more ammunition.

"Jake that was reckless," Izzy frowned, "you played it too close on that one. Don't you know that-?"

"Izzy I know what I'm doing," Jake grinned, "it is all about timing. Trust me Hook will eventually lose patience and interest and then we'll be in the clear."

Cubby sat in the corner and held his head on the top of his knees. This was scary, and, in all honesty he would prefer a little safer ground, like the island searching for treasure or having a picnic. This aspect of being a pirate was not fun…and it made him sick with all the motion and wind screaming in his ears.

"Alright…lets disembark." Jake steered Bucky behind a rock and lost Hook in pursuit. Guiding the ship into the secret water fall he climbed out rubbing his hands for warmth.

"What happened to Hook and his patience and stuff?" Izzy was surprised that Jake didn't stay out longer pushing Hook's buttons.

Jake shrugged and descended the stairs with ease. "Captain Hook isn't that bad of a guy really, and, teasing him like that is more Peter Pan's style then my own. I enjoy being a pirate, but, I think Bucky deserves a break after that close call."

I guess I had you wrong Jake, Izzy thought, you aren't just some adventure thrilling boy…you do know your limits. Izzy smiled as she followed Jake and soon Cubby was caught up with her. "Well Cubby…what do you think of my plan?"

"Telling Jake you like him is kinda risky," Cubby figured aloud, "I mean what if he doesn't like you back? This could ruin your friendship-."

"Jake is my good friend yes, but, surely you have seen the way he looks at me. I know it has to be now instead of later because, well, what if this is just a one-time feeling? What if I miss this chance and another girl comes along?"

"I like the way the things are now," Cubby sighed, "why can't we all three stay friends?" Cubby kicked at the ground and felt Izzy's hand on his shoulder.

"We'll still be friends Cubby…that much won't change. However I won't know if I don't try…about me and Jake being possibly something more. I know in my heart what I am doing is right and if he says he doesn't like me like that, well, we will still be friends." Izzy found Jake waiting for them and they continued to the beach.

"We can rest here till we figure out what to do," Jake said as he stared out at the ocean. The Jolly Roger was still searching for them and he was relieved the Captain was obsessed and less observant.

"Smee…where did that ship go? I saw it just a little while ago; it couldn't have got that far-."

"Captain maybe we should let them go for today. I mean, we are running low on cannonballs and besides your temper is getting the best of you-."

"It is not! Smee if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get command for yourself…and I see your point. Alright we shall let those puny pirates go…for now." Hook hated letting Jake get the better over him, but, he would exact his revenge soon enough.

"Well done mateys," Jake praised his friends, "we managed to outsmart Captain Hook and made it here safely." Jake turned around and saw Izzy holding Cubby's hand. His left most eye twitched and he reached for his wooden sword. All restraint suddenly was lost as he raced forward.

"So that is what I would tell…oh hi Jake, Jake?" Izzy let out a shriek as Jake ran forward with his wooden sword held outright.

"Hi Jake…what were you two talking about? I saw you holding hands…is there something you were going to tell me?" Jake felt heartbroken that this would happen. Normally cool under pressure he was a loose cannonball then.

"Captain…looks like Jake has turned on his crew," Smee observed. He was pushed aside as the Captain readied his telescope and peered through the lens with anxious eyes. Smee took an interest as well, though, hardly vied for the scope as he could see well from where he stood.

"Jake, um, it isn't what it looks like," Cubby stammered, "y-you see…Izzy has something s-she wants to tell you-."

"I bet she does…and I don't want to hear it! Cubby how could you…I thought we were friends!" Jake circled around and kept his sword aimed at him. Cubby was backing into a tree and looked down the length of the wooden sword in trembling fear.

"Jake you got it all wrong…Cubby and I aren't-." Izzy tried to reach out to Jake but he shrugged her touch away. It terrified her to see Jake like this. Today's actions should've been an indicator of this, but, she thought it was past. How could she be with someone so unstable?

"Smee ready the last cannonball! I will take care of Jake and his friends while mutiny is afoot!" Captain Hook laughed in glee and climbed up the stairs to witness the event play out.

"Begging the Captain's pardon but wouldn't it be wiser to convince Jake to join our crew?" Smee loaded the cannonball and looked up at his Captain.

"Smee that is a stupid idea. Why bring that tot aboard a ship of grown men? No it is better this way, fire!"

"Aye aye Captain." Smee lit the fuse and watched the cannonball surge forth with enough power to wake Neverland.

"Jake please don't hurt me…I don't like Izzy like this-." Cubby said this through tears and just then he heard the loud roar of something fierce.

"Cannonball ahoy!" Scully yelled. What had caused Jake to lose his crackers?

"Jake this is no time to turn on your own friend!" Izzy came between the two and steered Cubby away from the threat at hand. "Jake what has gotten into you? I don't like Cubby, like the way your thinking, I like y-."

"You like who?" Jake took a step back and as the cannonball rushed by it loosened up some coconuts and one located just above Jake fell down. It conked him on the head and before one could say 'Second star to the right' he spun around and face planted into the ground.

"Aw Cocunut!" Cubby said, his usual catchphrase. Rushing over to Jake he lifted his friend up and propped him up against the tree.

"Scully quick…get some water." Izzy checked for a pulse, and luckily found a steady pulse. Scully was quick to bring water and splashing his face a groan escaped his lips. Relief flooded Izzy's face and she reached for his hand, instinctively.

"Jake…are you ok?" Cubby sat before his friend and noticed his eyes were looking at him, but, not in the familiar way they usually did.

"Jake…whose Jake?"


	2. Chapter 2 Helping Jake remember

CH.2: Helping Jake remember

**Authors note: **No memory for Jake means a handful for his pirate buddies. Can his friends bring back his memory or will something get in the way of their endeavors? Hope you enjoy.

"Your joking…right Jake?" Izzy looked hard at her friend and yet there was no crack of a smile or the glint of a tease in his eyes.

"Do I know you?" Jake asked. Getting to his feet he brushed off his pants and walked around holding his head. "Did one of you hit me?"

"You are Jake, leader of the Neverland Pirates…does any of that ring a bell?" Scully was the next in the line of questioning and his efforts were met by a solid wall of refusal.

"Pirates…why would I associate myself with them? My parents must be worried sick about me; I have to go home now." Jake began walking off in one direction only to be met by the ocean. His confusion only grew as he was walking through the trees to find the ocean not too far off.

"This is awful…that near miss with the cannonball lodged that coconut and now Jake has lost his memory! Izzy couldn't believe their luck. Captain Hook had lost his memory not that long ago, now it seemed Jake was in the same boat.

"I will never look at coconuts the same way again." Cubby said as he was sipping from a coconut he found.

"Jake believes he isn't on an island…but is in fact home." Scully shook his head sadly and the kids wore the same sullen faces. "He will be devastated if he finds out he is stars away from his parents-."

"We won't tell him Scully," Izzy sniffed, her loss of her friend was not going to weigh her down any. Cubby and Scully were shocked by this but Izzy pressed on. "Listen we will only tell Jake the important stuff, like us, or Bucky, or even treasure hunting. We do not need to burden Jake with…parents."

The group was in accord of this and so they set out looking for their friend. It didn't take long to find Jake for he was standing at the top most ledge looking out at the ocean. His look was defeated and his knees were drawn in to his chest. "I'm not home…am I?" His voice was hardly recognizable and the friends gathered around.

"Jake…you are home." Cubby placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him go stiff.

"I keep telling you…I don't know who this Jake is. Why do you believe I am someone I am not?" Jake stood up and wiped at his eyes. The wind was picking up and he left the ocean behind him as he began to make his way back to the beach.

"We have to call you something," Izzy called from behind, "if not Jake then what other suitable name would you prefer?"

Jake stopped in his tracks and gave it some consideration. His shoulders were slumped as no name was popping up. Light was fading and he closed his eyes. Suddenly a name appeared and he just went with it. "My name is…James. Yes that is it…James."

Izzy and Cubby stopped a little behind him and mulled over the name. They weren't sure where the name came from but arguing over his name seemed pointless. "Welcome aboard James," they said in unison.

"Riiight…you guys are pirates…gotcha." James walked to the beach and placed his hands behind his head. "So…are you good pirates or bad pirates?"

"We're good pirates," Cubby smiled, "in fact we are Peter Pan's pirates, the kind that fight against the evil Captain Hook."

"Peter Pan…Captain Hook…who are they? Why is it they dislike one another so much to have other's fight for them?" James looked over his shoulder and read some hesitancy on their end. "You don't need to tell me, I probably won't believe it anyway."

"James…think fast!" Izzy threw the wooden sword and as James turned around it smacked him in the face.

"Ouch…is this what you do with all new people?" James picked up the toy and swung it around aimlessly. "And what's with the toy?"

"James…that was given to you by Peter Pan," Scully piped in, "it was such a proud day for you, that you would do great things with it-."

"I'm a little old to be wielding a toy sword around," James tossed the sword down and it landed in the sand. Of course this was not a good thing, as he heard gasps come from behind.

"James…you can't say stuff like that. This place is special for it allows us to be here among friends…in a-." Izzy saw Jake, er, James wonder off and her patience was starting to waver. She picked up the sword and stormed after him.

"I can imagine some fun held here…but c'mon…where does one sleep here?" James climbed up the steps and found himself in a room of sorts. There were three beds and some scattered toys strewn about.

"Um, well, we all kinda sleep here," Cubby gestured to the whole room and went to climb into his bed. "I sleep here, Izzy sleeps over there, and that's your bed. Surely this room will spark your memory-."

"Nope, and I really need new quarters." James left the rooms and as he found himself in a new area he beheld a giant ship. "Whoa…that is awesome."

"We call it 'Bucky' and on countless occasions it has saved our lives." Izzy ran her hands along the wooden frame and then looked at Jake hoping to spark his memory.

"You actually sail in this? I kinda prefer being in a car…this is a little unsafe." James walked off and behind was a trail of sullen faces.

"Crackers this is turning hopeless," Scully moaned, "at this rate Jake will be a memory and we'll deal with play it safe James."

"We aren't giving up! Jake is still in there and we will not quit until the Jake I know and love-." Izzy stopped as she suddenly realized her mistake. Her cheeks turned bright red and her back was to her friends.

"Wait…did you say you love Jake?" Cubby was finding this hard to swallow. "Aw Coconuts, this is worse then I realized."

"Izzy…you love Jake?" Scully could barely find his voice and he was as shocked as Cubby. "How long have you-?"

"I've been crushing on Jake for a while now," Izzy confessed shly, her hands pulling at her hair. "It was innocent at first, then crush became like, and soon it became unbearable to be without him. I know I'm young and this insane, but, this is just the way I feel."

"Well it looks like I'm stuck with you lot for a bit," James sighed in resignation. Seeing them not turn to greet him he raised a quisitive eyebrow. "Did someone die?"

"Izzy loves Jake," Cubby blurted out. He caught the evil glare from Izzy but it was too late to keep his mouth quiet.

"Whoever this Jake guy is he must be one lucky guy," James said with a smirk. "Anyway I'm going to explore the island for a bit. I need to wrap my head around this Pirate lifestyle you guys live."

"Do you want some company?" Scully inquired. It wasn't wise at this point to let their new friend wonder by himself.

"Don't worry…I'm not leaving…even if I could where would I go? Maybe you should find this lucky guy and let Izzy tell him how she feels." James walked off again leaving the group looking startled.

"That worked out…conveniently," Cubby sighed, "though if that were the real Jake he would've blushed or ran off to do something else."

"I can't believe you Cubby! That is the last time I entrust anything private to you." Izzy was all tears as she fled from the group.

"We better follow James and make sure he doesn't meet any…unpleasant company." Scully led his friend forward and knew he was hurting inside. The only thing he could do for him was to preoccupy him with something else.

James walked along the shoreline feeling the water lap at the toe of his shoe. He felt rather liberated out here without being confined in a hideout or being talked to like this Jake guy. Suddenly he was aware of a shadow cast over him and as he spun around he saw a rather tall man with a red coat. "Do you mind…I am trying to think-."

"Yes well…as it is…so am I. Truth is I am here for you Jake…and if you keep quiet I will not have to harm you in any way." Captain Hook patted the hilt of his blade and smiled a toothy smile at the puny little pirate.

"My name is James…whoever this Jake is he isn't here." James walked forward and heard the footsteps creep up behind him.

"Do not take me for someone who was born yesterday, you are this Jake you speak of. Now come with me and I will spare your friends-."

"They aren't my friends…I just met them a little while ago. Now please stop following me…your creeping me out." James stuffed his hands into his pockets and listened to the sound of the waves lapping at the shore. For some reason it was soothing, but, he couldn't place why.

"You really have no idea who you are…do you?" Captain Hook could hardly contain the puzzlement in his voice and he looked around seeing if this was a joke played on him. The other pirates were nowhere in sight and even that blasted Pan was far off.

"I know who I am…my name is James. It is little go by I know, but, it is all I have." James stopped and heard the Pirate stop as well. He figured he was a Pirate for his ship was located close to the beach.

"We seem to share that in common…for that is my name as well. You know, we must be related, after all we do look alike." If this boy has lost his memory, Hook figured, then surely he will not question the validity of our relations.

"Well…we do kinda…I mean we do have black hair and all. You look too old to be my brother, and, in some ways you could be a distant Uncle-."

"I was thinking more along the lines of…father," Hook smiled. He read the startled look in the boy's eyes and reaffirmed his fears with a gentle pat of his shoulder. "When you were young, I had business to attend to on the sea. I never made it to the mainland again and wound up here. Your mother and most of the community believed me to be dead. You lived your life never knowing your father was alive…till now."

James didn't know to take this in. He just met this stranger who proclaimed they were blood related. He stared out at the ocean and searched for some truth in what he said, but, the ocean would not answer his plea. "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"I swear on my mother's grave that I am telling the whole truth…James. However if you want further proof I have some aboard my ship the Jolly Roger. I would not harm a hair on your head…is that enough to go on?"

James contemplated this and realized there had to be truth in this gentleman. Following him onboard the ship he hesitated at the last step. A part of him resisted and he couldn't figure out why. There was a strong surge of distrust and as he readied to step on he heard voices. Turning his head he noticed Cubby and Scully racing towards them.

"Smee…raise the anchor and hurry us away! Come along James…we have much to talk about." Hook held out his hand and James accepted it and stepped onboard.

"No…don't go…" Cubby panted as his legs could only carry him so far. Scully flew past him; intent on rescuing Jake, though even his wings could only carry him so far as the Jolly Roger did a quick about face before setting off to sea.

"What do we do now?" Scully knew immediate chase was in order, and yet, without Jake at the helm things would be rocky at best. Flying over to Cubby he saw him shaking his head miserably and his eyes were downcast.

"Captain Hook has an amnesiac Jake…any efforts on our part to free him will only further isolate him from us. It looks like Captain Hook has finally won." The two were despaired as their friend was now a guest aboard the Jolly Roger.

**Authors note: **Aw Coconuts, looks like Captain Hook has Jake, er, James that is. No need to be confused, James is Jake, though forewarning you will see the name James for a bit so a few more chapters ahead to look forward to. What will happen now that James is aboard the Jolly Roger? Climb aboard and tune in for chapter three, coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Pirate James Ahoy

CH.3: Pirate James ahoy

**Authors note: **James has been reunited with his father. Of course we all know Hook is not a man to be trusted but what can James, er, Jake do without any memory of this foul breathed man with a hook in place of a hand? In this chapter James will learn his father isn't all he lives up to be. Join Pirate James now as he sets sail with his father on the deck of a ship Jake would never sail on.

"So…what kept you from going back to my mother?" James sat in the Captain's cabin and looked around at the many assorted pictures lining the place.

"Well…you see…travel from here is difficult on my end to get back to our home. You see son, only special people with a particular dust can leave Neverland. That girl Izzy for instance, she carries that dust around her neck. Also that blasted Peter Pan, a boy who refuses to grow up, he travels in the company of a pixie who has that dust on her person."

James thought this through and scratched his chin. "So if I were to get this dust…we can go home and be reunited as a family?"

Hook nearly laughed but played it as a sob. "Yes son…that is what I am saying. Oh if only it were possible, but, such things don't happen every day. You have yet to steal your heart from all that is good and pure in order to steal."

James contemplated this and looked over at a photo of a smiling woman. "Is this my grandmother?"

Hook smiled and held up the photo and kissed it. "Yes James, this is my dear old dead mother," he said. Of course she was far from dead and if she heard him say this she would slap him a good one. His mother was quite sensitive about her age and she always told him she was far from ready to meet his father.

"If I am to steal this dust…would you teach me how to be cold and uncaring?" James knew he felt confined with those kids of goodness. This was where he belonged…with his father on the high sea. The thought had disgusted him at first, but, maybe it was the company he was in.

"We shall start immediately." Hook then began to lead James through rigorous training that required a steel trap mind and a cold heart. Most of it was spent on deck bossing Smee around or stealing without remorse.

"Ha…was that yours…too bad." James held the stolen item and Smee was crying. Of course it was all play for Smee resumed his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Excellent James…you are a chip off the old block." Hook was so proud to call him son. To be honest if he had any children he would want them to be just like James here. Jake, well, he gave Pirate a bad name.

"So am I ready yet?" James couldn't hide the excitement in his eyes of stealing. The thrill of it coursed through his veins and he yearend to do bad. At the same though there was a part of him that told him this was wrong, it was weak, and still it lingered around like a brother.

"We need to test your sea legs first son. We are in need of a new shipment of cannonballs and I have just the job to test your newfound skills. Would you like the helm?"

"Would I…I thought you'd never ask," James rushed up the steps and took the wheel. Spinning it around crazily he turned the Jolly Roger around countless times before Hook intervened. "Whoa…I am dizzy…"

"You handle the wheel like a pirate out at sea for far too long. You must handle it with finesse; treat it like you would a special person. Tell me…have you ever been in love?" Hook looked down at the enemy who he now called son and saw his face worked up.

"Uh…no…never took the time to actually. I was too busy with other projects to really take notice of girls. Apparently Cubby told me Izzy loves Jake…whoever that is." James walked over to the rail and looked out at the seagulls in flight.

Smee had joined the two by then and dropped the bucket of water he was carrying. He could also read on his Captain's face the amount of shock rolling in his usual calm face. "Captain, is this true?"

"How should I know Smee? What I do know is love is powerful and if we don't act soon she will be coming after us. James…are you ready?" Hook steered the ship into port and nodded his head to Smee and the anchor was dropped.

"Just tell me what to do father," James was eager to prove to his dad he had what it took to be a Pirate.

"First off it is Captain, secondly you will need this." Hook held out a sword for James to take and smiled proudly down at him. "This was my very first sword, treat it right and it will never fail you. Remember that you are a Pirate and those who come in contact are not to be treated lightly."

"Aye aye Captain," James grinned. Swinging the sword around he saw a wooden sword in its place. Shaking his head the image was soon replaced with the silver glint of the blade he held. That was trippy, he thought, but never mind that…time to loot.

"We will be taking these cannonballs from some nasty individuals James, be alert and quick in your deed. When you have collected the required amount head back and don't look back." Hook handed him a treasure chest and urged him forward.

James headed ashore with eager anticipation and a light heart filled with love for his father. The Pirates located on the island were many ages and as they took him in they nearly fell over. James had no idea that he was in fact recognized by many as Jake of the Neverland Pirates. It wasn't so much fear that rode in their minds but an urgency to alert their crew. James found some cannonballs located near a ship and decided to take them.

"Jake…what are you doing here?" Red Jessica stood over Jake and gave him a once over. He was not carrying his usual wooden sword and the glint of silver attracted her attention.

"I'm looting…that is what. These cannonballs are mine…so don't make any sudden moves." James had two decent sized cannonballs in the chest and slammed it shut. As he tried to lift it though he found it to be a good amount heavier then he thought.

"Jake…this is unlike you. I would expect such behavior from Captain Hook, but, you are a good pirate. Those are my cannonballs Jake…I will have to ask you to leave-."

James unsheathed his sword and held her at bay. His eyes were narrowed and his stance was ready for anything. He got what was coming to him for the woman held out her own blade. "These are now the property of Captain Hook. You want them…come and get them!"

"So…your working for Captain Hook now are you? I take it your friends don't know you're out here huh? Well I suppose the right honest thing to do is to take you to them!" Red Jessica engaged in combat with Jake and found his prowess with a sword unmatched. He was good at his form and his speed was remarkable. Still she was trained by the best and she matched him for point for point.

James began to sweat as he held himself up, barely. He was parrying under her intense blows and his footing was becoming sloppy. The clang of their steel began to attract attention and he didn't notice someone take the chest from him.

"You are against a rock and a hard place Jake…I suggest you give up before it costs you." Red Jessica swung her sword and caught Jake across the cheek. It suddenly dawned on her she had taken the fight too far and she dropped her sword in hurt. "Jake…I'm sorry…"

James felt a tear roll down his face and he wiped at it with little care. Inside apparently something was hurting, but what? Noticing his chest was taken he ran off burying his face in his arm. The wound inflicted was stinging and as he made his way to the gangplank of the Jolly Roger he saw his father standing there with the chest under one arm. "What…I thought-?"

"You did good my boy…now let us be off to get what's ours. Red Jessica did that to you huh? Smee will take care of that before we get back." Hook headed onto the deck and heard James not too far behind him.

"You took the chest…why?" James faltered in step and fell face forward onto the deck. He felt tears coming again and struggled to compose himself.

"This chest was far too heavy for you to lift…I merely needed someone to take the cannonballs and distract Red Jessica. You did excellent though, you should be proud of your thievery." Captain Hook went to his cabin and as he went to close the door he saw the boy staring at him.

James saw the Captain disappear and he was left on deck with a feeling of hot betrayal. Smee came to find him and as he sat in the cramped cabin being tended to he felt a need to know. "Smee, is my father always so…distant?"

Smee heaved a sigh and pushed gently at his wound. "The Captain, your father, has lived a hard time at sea. Much of the crew he had abandoned him and he was left with only four of us. He has trouble getting close to anyone-."

"What about you?" James bit his tongue as the pain shot through his cheek.

"I've been with him the longest, so, I am used to his behavior. He treats me the same he would any crew member, to be honest. Now hold still while I bandage this up. There might be a scar, but, you get used to it." Smee put a bandage on the wound and marveled at his handiwork.

"Thanks Smee." James left the cabin and spent the night out on the deck. Looking out at the dark sea he felt troubled. Suddenly the shine of the moon brilliantly shone down to reveal a hook right next to his face.

"Penny for your thoughts James?" Hook stood beside him and joined his gaze seaward.

"Captain…about today-."

"Apology accepted my dear boy. Now onto pressing matters, the pixie dust, you remember which pirate has it right?"

"Yeah…the one called Izzy. You know she is not that bad…for a female pirate and all." James couldn't get her face out of his mind and it was driving him crazy.

"Focus James…do not fall for a female pirate, I know, and trust me it won't work out. Tomorrow you will kidnap her and bring her aboard the ship. Once we have procured the pixie dust we shall leave for home immediately-."

"Captain…it is one thing to steal an object…but to do so to a person seems outright wrong-."

"James this is your moment…there won't be another like it. I promise on my hook that I shall not interfere at all…it will all be up to you. Make me proud son." Hook patted his shoulder and headed for his cabin.

James felt sick to the stomach and that part of him that was so familiar…seemed to be eating away at his subconscious. Tomorrow could prove to be his finest moment…or his epic failure. Left alone to his own thoughts he realized then and there he wished he knew this Jake, or, more importantly he wished he was him.


	4. Chapter 4 Be true to yourself matey

CH.4: Be true to yourself matey

**Authors note: **James is about to commit an act so terrible he will truly be breaking the code of friendship. All of his former self is locked away deep inside. Will Jake show in time? Hope you enjoy.

The Jolly Roger was anchored off the coast of the island where the hideout of the Neverland Pirates was located. James was armed with his blade in hand and the gangplank was lowered giving him access to the beach where he was not that long ago. Setting foot down he could feel the eyes of his father and Smee on him expectantly. It felt like there was a battle going on inside him and no matter how much he fought he always wound up walking down the beach with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Aw look at him Smee…off to kidnap his first person," Hook fake wept, "have you ever seen something so…horrid and at the same time deliciously pure?"

"Captain…are you really going to go home with the boy?" Smee looked up at his Captain's eyes and hoped he didn't mean to. He had no intention of leading a Pirate crew on his own; truth be told, he didn't know the first thing about leadership.

"Of course not Smee," Hook smiled, "now why would I leave the Island without first having defeated Peter Pan? Once I have those Pirates onboard I will lure Pan to me and we will finally settle this age old fight of ours…once and for all."

"Very clever Captain…you had me convinced for a bit." Smee sighed in relief and went to clean the deck.

James dragged his feet and found before him Izzy, Cubby, and Scully. They looked distrustful, and he could not blame them. "Ahoy mateys…permission to come aboard?"

"You sound like Jake…but something is missing…" Cubby inspected him and as he noticed the silver in his hand he stumbled back. "Aw coconuts, you still are James!"

"What do you want?" Izzy's voice was harsh, hardly the innocent voice she normally carried. Ever since her feelings for Jake were made clear only to fall on false ears, well, it was hard recapturing that perkiness in her voice.

"Hey…can't I just talk?" James looked from each pirate to the next and saw some hesitancy. "I see how it is; well then, I guess you don't want to hear about the treasure I found."

This caught their attention and Izzy admitted it had been a while since they searched for treasure. "Wait…we will hear you out. Where is this treasure you speak of?"

"C'mon…I'll show you!" James led the way and ambled up the beach, trying his best to keep them looking his way and not towards the Jolly Roger.

"Something smells fishy…maybe we should think this over-." Scully never finished as a bag flew over him.

"Where is Scully?" Cubby looked around and was startled to see a bag fly over his head as well. He kicked and yelled but it all seemed without purpose for there was no hole for which to get his message out.

"James, is there any part of you that is always in conflict with yourself?" Izzy asked. She looked at the boy she loved and saw his footsteps lessen. A small ray of hope shined in her eyes and she held herself. "James…does the name Jake ring a bell?"

"I know not of this Jake person, I am James, please we must hurry." James pushed forward and yet the name Jake resonated within him. His foot lost traction in the sand and he fell to one knee holding his heart. I am James, he found himself thinking, not this Jake…guh…

"You are Jake…you have to try and remember who you are." Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down so only her voice could be heard and not anyone else. "I know who you are, please, trust in me and leave Hook-."

"So sorry dear…but James's allegiance is not with you anymore." Hook threw a bag over her and tied it shut. Looking down at James he shook his head in disappointment. "A sad day is it when a pirate loses the gull to carry out his orders. Still you were in instrumental in their capture, I will give you that much."

"You have Izzy…you don't need Cubby or Scully-." James stood up and met Hook's eyes. "We have the means to go home…like we planned-."

"Plans change son, get used to that. Smee haul them aboard and ready them…for the plank!"

"No…they are my-." James held his heart and veered his eyes away from Hook's.

"Listen son, as a pirate one must harden themselves against such loss. It is better you learn first-hand that on the sea the only one you can trust…is family."

James was conflicted and as he followed Smee and his father aboard he could hear the pleas from the bags. It sickened him that they would go like this and as he saw the knots unfurled he backed away and felt the rail against his back.

Izzy was the first to find her feet and as Cubby came out next she fastened her eyes on Jake. "You always intended to send us over…didn't you Jake?

"Aw cocunuts, so there is no treasure?" Cubby was disappointed and folded his arms in contempt of the situation they were in.

"Captain Hook…what are you planning to do?" Scully demanded. He was still in his bag and struggled to gnaw at the rope.

"First thing is first…Izzy I will be needing that pixie dust from around your pretty little neck." Hook held out his hand and locked eyes with her.

"I will never hand this over to you. It was entrusted to me and only to be used in emergencies. Handing it over to you would be a betrayal of sorts and it serves no purpose for evil."

"James my boy…fetch the pixie dust…by force if necessary." Hook smiled as he looked at his pretend son and motioned for him to go. There was hesitancy so he walked towards the chubby one and pushed him towards the plank.

"I don't want to walk the plank," Cubby cried. He felt his knees buckle and as his legs pressed onto the plank he could feel his arms shake.

"Alright…I'll do it." James walked up to Izzy and slowly pulled the pixie dust free. Of course Izzy didn't make it easy with those big eyes of hers and a tremble of her lips. Once again something inside him resisted and he fought tooth and nail to get the dust from around her head.

"Jake…how could you?" Izzy felt incomplete without the dust and soon found herself being inched towards the plank with Cubby.

"Very good…now we can see your mother at last." Hook reached for the dust and found James once again hesitating. "I am the only one that can take you home James. Do you know how to use that?"

"They don't need to suffer dad…release them and lets go home." James looked at the trio and found them shocked out of their skulls.

"Hook is not your dad Jake! Whatever codfish story he has been feeding you don't believe it!" Izzy yelled across the deck. "You are the leader of the Neverland Pirates…and-."

"Smee put the birdie on the plank as well." Hook held up his hooked hand as James tried to intervene. "No no, we won't be having any of that now. You hand the dust to me now or it is bye bye to the puny pirates."

"Jake don't do it…remember who he is, what he represents!" Cubby was the closest to the edge and his eyes descended to the cold water below.

"Do not listen to them James, once they are gone we will be home again and then we shall have our happily ever after." Hook waited patiently, his sure fire plan to rid himself of the pesky pirates in complete and total victory.

Something inside snapped as James stood paralyzed to his spot. A wave of recognition shot through his brain and the faces he saw before them laughed and said his name with happiness. The name James was becoming a memory, a role he played long ago when he was home in some city he could barely remember. The blade on his belt bore more weight then he was used to and then he realized not only who he was…but who he was up against. While Hook was busy looking at him he slid some pixie dust into his pants.

"Alright dad…here." He handed him the dust and Izzy bowed her head in sadness. He wanted to wink at them to assure them James was no more, but, that would only tip Hook off to his recovery. I still can't believe I was sold he was my father, Jake thought.

"Very good, albeit a bit slow, but nonetheless a sure win for us James. Now…walk the plank!"

"Wait you can't do that-." Jake rushed forward but was shoved back and that was when his dust was loosened.

"Jake…its Jake!" Scully yelled in happiness. Their friend had recovered…now they would be saved for sure.

"You were going to betray me…son?" Hook sounded hurt and looked over at Smee who tried his best to play shock.

"I am not your son. I am Jake of the Neverland Pirates! Let my friends go this instance!" Jake withdrew his sword and held it up to point at Hook.

"So, that is how you want to play is it?" Hook began to circle Jake until at last he was at the plank. "Very well…say goodbye to your friends!"

"Jake…I…" Izzy was about to say when she felt the plank shake. She let out a scream as she saw the blue sea fast approaching.

"Noooo…Izzy!" Jake saw Izzy fall and then Cubby went next. Scully was struggling to free himself and then he felt himself falling as well. Jake found himself facing off against Hook as he swished his sword through the air.

"Now Jake, for your betrayal, come at me!" Hook smiled as he took an en-guard position.

"You will pay for what you did Hook!" Jake then rushed forward for the fight of his life.


	5. Chapter 5 Peril aboard the Jolly Roger

CH.5: Peril aboard the Jolly Roger

**Authors note: **Jake is in a tight spot now, though his memory is in full bloom. Taking on the dastardly Captain Hook will prove to be Jake's toughest challenge yet. And what of his friends? Hope you enjoy the continuing adventure.

Izzy felt the waves crashing against her as she struggled to stay afloat. It didn't help that she fell at such a high speed to keep above water, now there was the issue of the two of the ship. Looking around for Cubby she could not find him. "Cubby…where are you?"

"Izzy…I'm…over here…" Cubby swam over and then tried out as he nearly felt himself slipping beneath the cold water blue.

"Hang onto me…we need to help Jake." Izzy suddenly realized someone was missing. Panic set in and she took a 360 look around and nothing was floating on the water surface. "Where is Skully?"

"Hook had him in a bag when we went over. Aw Coconuts, he must be under the water." Cubby didn't want to dive under the water and he felt conflicted about this because Skully was his friend.

"I'll go find Skully…you go and help Jake." Izzy gave him little choice as she dove under the water. Kicking her legs she looked around and all she saw was darkness. Normally she was flying through the air with pixie dust, deep sea diving really wasn't her thing. Swimming deeper she fought past the rising panic set in her chest at not seeing Skully anywhere. The parrot could not swim; well not that good that was, and tied in that bag he would lose consciousness soon.

Cubby obeyed Izzy and went in search of a way up. He saw little way up so it was discouraging in his plight to help his friend. That is when he saw Mr. Smee of all people throwing down a rope. Cubby was hesitant to accept and pondered on this open hospitality.

"Grab on friend of Jake," Smee called down to him, "the water is freezing and I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"You work for Captain Hook…why would you help me?" Cubby was confused and wondered if Smee was undergoing his own amnesia.

"I have my reasons…now grab on before the Captain suspects." Smee could hear the clash of steel on steel and knew things were getting too intense for his taste.

Cubby sighed and knew staying down here would be his doom. As he was hauled up onto the deck soaking wet he was herded into a cramped cabin. "Well…you told me you were going to tell me your reasons-."

"Alright keep your water logged pants on." Smee checked to make sure they were absolutely alone, once that was done he took a seat on his cot. "The Captain is acting too hostile for my taste. Normally we are beaten and you escape somehow and all goes back to the way it was before. However the Captain was rightly going to make you drown and have Jake suffer. It doesn't sit well with me to have kids bright as you go down that way."

Cubby was confused, and rightly so, considering that Smee was Hook's first mate on the Jolly Roger. "If what you are saying is true, why betray Hook?"

"Oh no, I'm not betraying the Captain. You see I just helped you out of the sea, far as the rest goes that is up to you. This is as far as I go…I wouldn't want the Captain to truly abandon me now."

Cubby was still confused but was relieved nonetheless to be out of the sea. Leaving Smee in his cabin he watched Jake hold his own against the Captain. He was wielding actual steel, the type of sword he detested. In all his time knowing Jake he never knew him to be such a swordsman. After all he just used a wooden sword, and that could get dinged up. "Wow…this is actually Jake fighting…cool."

"Why would you lead me to believe I was your son?" Jake asked. Putting his left foot out he stretched his arm out and sent Hook back stepping.

"Anyone who allies themselves with my sworn enemy deserves what is coming to them. You just had it coming, walking around unaware that you were alienating yourself from those who actually cared about you. It didn't even dawn on you that one of them loved ya."

Jake looked to the side, ashamed of what had occurred. That was when Hook seized his moment and took to the offense again. Jake held his own, but, the tip of the blade was inching closer to his unprotected heart. "You lost your memory…and I could've taken advantage of that. I could've had you be nice, maybe actually care about those you hurt by your words and actions. However…I chose not to."

Hook furrowed a brow and swung down only to hit the deck as Jake rolled for cover. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"No one deserves to be led down one road, when their road is already cemented. Of course that being said I believe that anyone can chart their own destiny. It isn't too late for you Captain-."

"Do not pretend that you know about me Jake!" Hook pulled his sword free and as he side stepped Jake's swing of his blade he brought the tip of his own against the back of his neck. "You spared me lies, well; needless to say I am not one to hold back when an opportunity presents itself."

"So I've noticed," Jake sighed, "still it doesn't mean I'm giving up on you Hook. Sooner or later you will make the right decision-."

"Bah, enough of this talk! You are no longer my son and with this pixie dust…you aren't needed anymore!" Hook crossed blades with Jake and the two were at a standstill. Still Hook seemed not bent out of shape of his predicament for as Jake went to free himself his blade came apart.

"T-The sword…but how?" Jake held the handle and then at the blade on the deck.

"That was my training blade given to me by my former Captain. Yes, believe it or not but I was not the first Captain of the Jolly Roger. It has seen quite a lot of duels and battles, unfortunately when it came to locked blades it struggled. I always knew what point to pull away so it didn't break, sad to see it go at such an unworthy wielder."

Jake tossed the remainder of the blade to the deck and found himself in a sticky predicament. Looking around for any weaponry that could make up for his loss, he was saddened to see none. "You would actually kill a kid?"

"Peter Pan is still just a kid and he took off my hand. You think kids your age would respect their elders. I will not spill your blood on this deck, no, instead I will have you meet the same fate that was met by your former crew."

"They were my friends Hook…not that you would understand. We live by a simple code, have fun and live life to its fullest. If I walk the plank…it will be with a smile on my face."

"Yes that is nice…now walk!" Hook held the boy at the point of his blade and pushed him back.

Cubby knew he couldn't hide any longer and rushed out of hiding. "Jake!" He pushed a startled Hook aside and barely managed his own footing in the process. "Jake…hurry and get off the ship before Hook comes-."

"One plunge into the blue depths wasn't enough was it?" Hook stood up and readied his sword for another battle. "Very well…perhaps you would like to share the plank this time with your leader?"

"Aw coconuts, sorry about that Jake." Cubby rubbed his arm and wondered if he should've timed it better.

"It's alright Cubby…you did your best." Jake bowed his head and walked to the plank with a smile hidden on his face. There was still enough pixie dust in his pocket for one. Looking back at Cubby he stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Aw how sweet…friends to the end…any last words?" Hook was tired of the sentimentality and wished for things to return to normal. By ridding Jake and Cubby (again) from his sights he would lure Peter Pan in for the fight of their lives.

"Hey Cubby…you know your my best friend right?" Jake stood in front of his friend and saw his face wracked with sadness.

"Jake…why are you telling me this now?" Cubby was flattered to hear this, and yet, now of all times, what was he planning?

"Well Cubby…some of us were meant to fly. In this hour…that person is you. Take care of Bucky, ok?" Jake held out his hand and as he grabbed Cubby he smiled.

Cubby looked down at their hands and saw his hand was glowing. "Jake…that is the last pixie dust…why?"

"I have someone to save. I never knew till now how much this person meant to me. I can't let her go without letting her know." Jake waved at Captain Hook and dove into the waters.

"What of you scallwag?" Hook motioned with his sword but saw Cubby was flying into the air.

"I'm going to take my leave now Captain Hook. And I will be taking that back, thank you." Cubby flew straight at Hook and as he took a swing at him he grabbed the pixie dust from around his neck and veered off to the right and flew away.

"Smee after him…we must get that back!" Hook felt the ship shudder as Smee hurried to take the helm and they were off in pursuit.

Izzy meanwhile was still in pursuit of her own, in search of a lost friend. She was running out of air and holding it this long was an all time record. Finally after much searching in the dark she found Scully, barely breathing. Swimming up to him she undid the knot and saw his relieved face. Motioning with her head she gave him the go to get to the surface. While not much of a swimmer his determination won through in stride. Scully was shooting forth like a cannonball and she hoped Cubby was up there to find him.

Thank goodness, she thought, now I just need to get up as well. Starting her ascent she held her throat as her lungs were giving up. Her vision was becoming blurry and darkness was descending upon her with greed. I'm sorry Jake, she thought, I should've told you sooner. Feeling her form go light she felt her lids grow heavy and darkness was upon her.


	6. Chapter 6 Hero's plight

Ch.6: Hero's plight

**Authors note: **Jake is on a mission to save Izzy and Cubby is on the run from Captain Hook. It is all leading up to the final chapter of the story. Hope you have been enjoying the read and lets get back to it.

Jake kicked forward into a full on descent to save Izzy. The restrictive ocean trying to spit him back out had no effect on him as he urged his hands forward. Izzy was somewhere below him and if he didn't use all the strength he could…she would be lost to him forever. For so long he had feelings for her, and yet, he never spoke them aloud. He grew jealous anytime he saw her with Cubby and if there was a boy about their age he would go out of his way to separate the two. Now in this hour he realized his immature attitude should've taken a side seat to what was really brewing in his heart.

It sickened him that now in this dire circumstance he thought back to all those times the two had been together, but both could not confide in the other how they each felt. Darkness was all around him and he held his breath true and blue. Hold on Izzy, he thought, just hold on and I will save you. This was more then a friend saving a friend, he wanted to be much more to Izzy. All their adventures together and now here he was…willing to sacrifice himself so that Izzy will live. Did Peter ever do this for the one he had feelings for?

In mid kick his memory suddenly took a punch and he was taken back to when he had lost his memory. It was mere words fragmented but he heard enough to realize he had messed up. Izzy apparently felt strong feelings towards him, spilled by Cubby, and he walked all over it. Wading in place he mentally berated himself for letting such an opportunity slip through his fingers. He could've told her he felt that too, but, no it had to be James in place. Now he had more to feel sorry for than before. Taking an extra breath he descended further still.

* * *

Cubby made a U-turn to lose the Jolly Roger and that was when he spotted a green head barely staying above the water. "Skully…is that you?"

"Cubby…help…me…" Skully spat out water and could feel his wet feathers dragging him down.

"Hold on…I'll be right there!" Cubby dived downwards and scooped his wet friend up just as a cannonball screamed over him. He could feel the hair on his neck stand up and he kept low above the water's surface to avoid any such near catastrophe again.

"Crackers that was close. I'm glad you came when you did. Izzy rescued me, but, when I got up she was nowhere in sight."

"Don't worry…Jake will rescue her." I just hope it is in time, Cubby fretted. Turning to look over his head he could see the Jolly Roger coming up on him fast.

"Whoa…talk about cutting it a little too close. Do you have a plan Cubby?" if I could fly I would, he thought, but with my feathers weighing me down I would only be dead weight.

"We need to get to Bucky and from there rescue Jake and Izzy. Taking a battle to Hook is not on my to do list today." Cubby flew up and spun his body to help Skully out with his wet wings.

"We need to slow down the Captain if we are to have any chance in rescuing the two." Skully thought aloud. The last thing they needed was the Captain bearing down on them just as they pulled them up.

"Right…do you have a plan?" Cubby wasn't much for leading and steering Bucky on his own was frightening as it was. He was amazed at Jake's skills with a sword but as far as his own go…they were scarce.

"I might…but it will have to wait till my feathers dry. For now we need to get to Bucky and hope Jake's lungs will hold out. When I came to under the water we were pretty far down."

Cubby hid his panic by biting his bottom lip and as he heard the canons roaring he dived to the ocean feeling the rush of the ball flying past him. The island was coming up fast and he knew that the Captain would shoot him down or wait it out till he found their hideout. Seeing the waterfall he shot up into the sky and saw Hook's frustrated face below.

"Smee…aim the canon skyward. I want to clip that pesky pirate once and for all. No one outsmarts the great Captain Hook!" Hook stared hard at the young pirate and wet bird and cursed them for cheating death. Death was meant to be met honorably…as any pirate who took the plank willingly was usually honored by fellow pirates.

"Aye aye Captain." Smee readied the canon and saw Cubby losing altitude. Oh dear, he thought, that pixie dust Jake gave him was not enough to keep him afloat. The angle at which the canon is set will surely blow the poor lad out of the air for sure. Now in my moral plight I stand on the plank myself. Do I fire and hit him or fire away and risk mutiny?

"Ready…aim…fire!" Captain Hook yelled. To finally send them to meet Davy Jones was something he had always wanted to do.

"Forgive me Captain," Smee said under his breath. He shot the canon and the cannonball went to the left of where Cubby was.

"Smee…I wanted him shot down…what is the deal here?" Hook stormed over to Smee and then as he looked up he saw the puny pirate descending at a fast rate.

"I, well you see, it's like this, um…" Smee had trouble explaining this and then he looked up as well to see Cubby falling rather fast. Did I do that?

"Hang on Skully…this is going to be a rough landing!" Cubby flew into the waterfall and spun his body so he went on his back. Crashing on the platform where Bucky was he rolled and came to a stop near the stairs. His body was bruised up but other then that he managed to procure his landing well enough to stand.

"Wow…we're in one piece…great job Cubby." Skully leaped to the floor and walked a bit. Letting his feathers dry he hurried onboard Bucky and sighed. "A lot of time has passed-."

"We will save them Skully…we just have to trust Jake will rescue Izzy in time." Cubby needed to keep saying that otherwise he would believe the worse had happened. Staring at the helm he ran his hands along the wheel and sighed. "I know it is asking a lot, but, Bucky help me out here to rescue our friends."

The waterfall lowered for the ship and Cubby held the wheel as they headed out. Searching for where Jake was last he could hear Skully flapping his wings. "Now it is my turn Cubby. I will be back shortly, stall Hook in the meantime."

"How am…oh well…I guess I will just wing it." Cubby steered Bucky into open water and that was when he felt the ship shudder. A cannonball pierced Bucky and sent Cubby right into the edge. Groaning as he fought the inertia he crawled over to the spinning wheel.

"Direct hit…just as it should be Mr. Smee!" Hook crowed. He could see the damage down and he raised his hook in triumph. "Ready another cannonball and don't miss this next shot, for it shall be the killing blow."

"Yes Captain, right away." You fool Smee, he scolded himself, killing a little boy is not why you joined his crew in the first place. I can't make it look a fool's shot this time, think Smee think.

"Hold together Bucky…we need to rescue our friends." Cubby consoled his friend. Spinning the wheel he could feel Buck struggle and the groan he received was none too pleasing. How much longer was Skully going to be?

* * *

Skully flew to the shady party of the island and that is where he found Tic Toc the Croc. Yes the very same one that got a taste for Hook and had a clock in his belly. Skully treaded cautiously for this foul beast enjoyed his species for their curiosity. "Um, good morning Tic Toc."

Tic Toc yawned showing his razor sharp teeth. He was in no mood to talk and as he turned around to give the bird the tail he found him before him once again. "Be gone annoying bird, I need my rest after that meal I got yesterday."

Now of course Skully could understand him for all animals spoke the same language, in secret, to one another. "Tic Toc do you remember Captain Hook?"

"Yes, he gave me a handy meal if I recall," Tic Toc chomped his mouth in greed, "however that clock has been giving me indigestion over the years."

Skully nodded his head at that. Of course he was not present when the event occurred but he eventually got the story from a good friend. Tic Toc made his business to always follow Captain Hook, though of late he grew rather tired of swimming in open waters. "Well he is out in clear view and I would appreciate it if you would help me out."

"What's the point if he is just going to run away? I am not a young croc anymore Skully…so if he is not hiding somewhere behind you be gone."

Skully heaved a sigh as he knew this was going nowhere. Offering him a meal would suffice but unfortunately he was too tired to bring him anything of value; and of course he was off the table. He was about to leave when he heard a rather loud chomp. Stiffening up he turned his head and found the croc so close his morning breath was sending him swimming with rotten fishes.

"I have a counter offer, say I do go after Hook, would you consider dating my friend Utilda?" Tic Toc leveled his huge jaw to the ground so his eyes could peer into Skully's.

"Utilda the Screech? Oh I don't know…she is so…pleasant of company one can never get a meeting with her-."

"Oh here's the beauty of it…she is newly single and says she has her eyes on you. So if you do me this I will go hunt for some Hook."

Skully closed his eyes and told himself this was for a good cause. "Fine…after this ordeal is finished I will meet…Utilda."

"Excellent…now which way did you say Hook was?" Tic Toc listened to his directions and then set off with a evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

Jake was almost about to give up when he found Izzy floating…and not moving! His eyes shot open in terror and he scooped her up in his arms. This didn't work so he instead dragged her up while seeing the sun high overhead. In his heart he wept for her while his mind continued positive feedback on her well-being and how this would all be over soon. Seeing the shimmering water above him he broke through with is black hair flattened on his head. He looked around but could not see Bucky or Cubby anywhere.

"Darn it…looks like I will have to save us on my own." Jake began to swim with one hand; the other hand was resting around Izzy. She was not breathing and he felt actual tears fall down his cheeks as his swimming was getting them nowhere. "Hang on Izzy…I'll save you…if it is the last thing I do." He kept saying this as he sought dry land. Cubby was tangled up in a fight against Hook and Skully and Tic Toc were off to help. Things weren't looking good for the Neverland Pirates in the final hour.


	7. Chapter 7 The final hour

Ch.7: The Final Hour-Jake saves the day

**Authors note: **The final chapter at long last. Jake has saved Izzy, no wait, he hasn't. He is torn now as time is already against him and Izzy's life is on the line. Cubby himself is faced with peril of a Hook who won't back down. Will all turn out alright?

Cubby felt the air fill with acrid smoke from the cannon fire and he coughed loudly. It was hard to not get any of this in his lungs and he was feeling himself fall to the deck. Bucky had taken all he could and now rested dead in the water. The Jolly Roger was astern and hopping onto the deck of Bucky was none other then Captain Hook himself. Smee followed behind him and looked about in worry at the state of the ever fast ship Bucky. "Captain Hook…get off…Bucky…"

"Bah, in your state you can do little puny pirate. I must say I've seen Bucky in better shape then this, have you been treating it right?" Hook kicked at the wooden rail and watched it fall into the water.

"I said get off!" Cubby charged forward and met Hook's blade. It stared him in the face and he faltered backward until his back was to the mast.

"You are in no position to kick Captain Hook off this pathetic vessel," Hook challenged, "as of now it belongs to me."

Cubby glowered at Hook but knew he didn't have the courage to take on Hook by himself. He could use the pixie dust to fly away, but he couldn't leave Bucky. He could not lose Bucky to Hook again, no, there had to be another solution. Though as he racked his brain it became most certain that Hook would come out the winner of this situation.

"Ahoy Cubby…rescue is coming!" Skully yelled down to his friend. Landing down on his shoulder he looked at Hook with as much hate as he could muster. "The fight is not over Hook, not in the final hour when we can still turn this around."

"Ha…you can't pull a rabbit out of your hat this time, you are my prisoners now. Nothing will…eh…what is that infernal ticking?"

Skully looked down at Cubby and winked as the ticking became louder. It was almost upon them till at last it leaped out of the water and onto the deck. Snapping his mouth shut the Tic Toc Croc advanced on Hook. "Looks like your out of time Hook!"

"S-Smee…it is that blasted croc who ate my hand! Why is it always following me?" Hook ran off the ship and Smee was right behind him. The croc sat there for a bit until Hook was readying the Jolly Roger for departure.

"Thank you Tic Toc," Skully smiled, "you pulled us out of a sticky situation there."

Tic Toc thumped his tail and then departed for the waters as he chased after the Jolly Roger.

"Now lets go rescue Jake and Izzy!" Cubby took to the helm and they limped along. He just hoped that Jake had made it out alive with Izzy.

Jake swam for what seemed forever, his arm growing tired and the feel of the water under him drawing his awareness of a watery grave should he tire. Izzy was still not moving and as he finally spotted land he hoped it was not all for naught. The sun was beating down on him and as he laid Izzy out on the beach sands he stared down at her wet form. "C'mon Izzzy…wake up…please."

Izzy remained perfectly still, her face was pale and her hands were at her side. All signs of life were lost and her lips were practically blue. The smile she always used in greeting her friends was mute, hardly any sunny personality to show.

Jake cried hard for the loss of his friend and looked for anything he could do to revive her. In this hour only one thing made sense, and, it was a long shot at that. Skully had flown along one day when he overheard Captain Hook talk of a method to bring someone back who stopped breathing after being in the water. Placing his hands above her chest he began to push down and counted under his breath. "One, two, three," he then repeated it.

Seeing no change he opted for the next step. It required putting his lips to hers and blowing down to her lungs. To do this however it would require their lips to meet. He had never kissed a girl and he found himself embarrassed. Still if he didn't do anything Izzy would surely remain like this and he would never hear her laugh or smile again. Taking a breath Jake leaned down and parted her lips slightly and blew into her. It was their first kiss…and she was not even breathing. Her breath was already taken away, so, sad to say his first experience didn't blow her mind away.

Pulling up he checked and still saw no change. So he continued to blow into her with their lips touching again and again. Applying pressure to her chest he felt an urgency to bring her back, nothing else mattered, all that mattered was her living. Staring down at her wet face he remembered how vibrant her face was and how those blushes of hers always made him feel happy, though, he never took them for signs of affection. Blowing into her mouth again he suddenly pulled up quickly as he heard a slight cough.

"Izzy?" Jake asked, uncertain whether it was his imagination or it was her. Izzy spat up water and rolled onto her side, her face seemed wrought with pain and her eyes were dry. Still Jake found himself excited as he saw the Izzy he knew and…liked alive again.

"J-Jake…is that you? Where is Cubby? What happened with Captain Hook?" Izzy looked around and noticed they were on some deserted beach. There was no sign of Bucky or the Jolly Roger and she was soaking wet to top.

"Yeah Izzy, its me alright. Cubby is probably out at sea where the Jolly Roger is likely harassing him. Still I know Cubby will come through and rescue us, he has hero in him after all."

"Jake…you brought me back…didn't you?" Izzy blushed and looked to the side. She had felt his lips near the time she woke up and suddenly reached up to touch her lips.

"W-Well…I kinda remembered something Skully told me…" Jake suddenly was aware of her eyes upon his and he tried to look away. Rubbing the back of his neck he knew he had to tell her now, if not now than when? "Izzy…there is something I've been wanting to tell you-."

"Yes Jake?" Izzy scooted closer to him so they were practically within kissing distance.

"You aren't making this easy…are you?" Jake laughed. Looking at how beautiful she was he just wanted to kiss her there and then. Of course doing so would defeat the purpose of his realization so he swallowed such urges. "Izzy, we've known each other for a bit now. In that time I have come to a realization, that what we are sharing is more than friendship, more than kinship; it is a sense of moving forward to a possible…relationship. What I am trying to tell you Izzy is that…I love you."

Izzy flung her arms around his neck and stared down into his wondrous eyes. "You do know I told you first right?"

Jake wore a smirk and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Yes well I wasn't me then…so…not sure that counts."

Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just kiss me Jake." Leaning in she met his lips and the two shared their first kiss.

Bucky came up on the island and Cubby had the anchor drop. Hurrying to the rail he found Skully gawking at something. "What's going on…is Jake there? Is Izzy alright?"

"Um, well, it looks like they are sleeping. Maybe we can come back later." Skully was happy to see his two friends well, however he felt this long coming romance needed some room to breathe. Cubby would only be disgusted by this show of affection as he had yet to truly realize what these feelings were.

"Aw Coconuts, I was hoping to celebrate with them." Cubby understood the need for sleep though and didn't say anymore. He pulled up the anchor and decided to circle the island to allow them their much needed sleep.

Jake kissed Izzy long and the two rolled around the sand entangled in one another's embrace. He couldn't believe he was making out with his friend. Still, looking back on his experience as James he understood what direction he would've been in had he sided with Hook instead of Peter Pan. Holding her to him he was quite content with who he was, Jake of the Neverland Pirates. He would sail the ocean true to his nature and along with his friends he would right the wrong and have fun in the process. Pulling back he looked down into Izzy's eyes and knew from here all would be great.

* * *

Skully heaved a sigh as night fell on the island. Cubby had joined Jake and Izzy when they had finished their alone time and he was here watching the trio laugh over old times. It seemed not that long ago that Jake had lost his memory and sent fear into their hearts that he might never resurface. Now that fear had long since subsided and Skully had one more thing to do before he joined his friends in their merriment. He had somewhere to be and to hold his end of a bargain made with Tic Toc the croc.

Flying off he knew the trio would be safe till morning and even from here he could still hear the screams from Captain Hook as Tic Toc gave him a run for his doubloons. Laughing at this he found the location where he was to meet Utilda. Loud as can be and looks that sent birds flying for cover, this is what he knew of Utilda. So as the hour approached for his date he thought of any excuse to head off and forever know the wrath of that dastardly croc. Pacing about on the branch he looked up at the moon and talked to himself. "Hold it together Skully, remember a bargain is a bargain, and without the Croc's help Hook would've had Bucky…again."

"Hello…am I late?" A sultry voice spoke from behind.

"Actually your right on…eh…t-time." Skully felt his beak fall as he saw her. Utilda was nothing like he had heard and she was nothing like he imagined. She was red in feathers and her eyes were so large he practically drowned in them.

"Oh good…I didn't want to miss our date. Its Skully right?"

Skully laughed nervously and saw her curious tilt of her head. "Um, yeah, the one and only."

"Great, for a minute I thought I had the wrong guy, what with your looks and all." She blushed and scooted towards him.

"T-Thanks…you know I wash twice a day." Skully felt embarrassed and yet she didn't fly away or look at him like he was a bad comedian.

"I had some plans tonight that might involve some long distance flying, you don't have anywhere else you have to be right?"

Is she giving me an out? Skully thought back to his earlier departure plans, but now that he saw her he felt he could fly the entire ocean to be with her. "None that cross my mind." He held out his wing and the two began to set off. Neverland was fast asleep and he knew morning come things would go back to their usual chaotic ways.

THE END

**Authors note:** Apologies on my end for having you wait this long. I hope you enjoyed my first Jake and the Neverland Pirates story. It was filled with suspense, drama, and above all else high flying adventure. Jake and Izzy are finally together and even Skully got a date in the end. So this completes the story, let me know what you think.


End file.
